Aya
Princess Ayaka "Aya" Nishihime (西姫彩 Nishihime Aya) is one of the five romanceable love interests for the protagonist. Her talent is designing and sewing clothes. Appearance She has long, straight brown hair and blue eyes. Outfits Her outfit is a long hot pink v-neck dress with flowing sleeves, along with a matching necklace and her tiara. Her party outfit is a strapless long red dress with a see-through v-neck. Her "casual" outfit after the family's fall from royalty are a hot pink blouse with ruffled sleeves, a white pencil skirt, and pink heels. Her hair is also slightly shorter. Personality Aya is very proper, and has an animosity with Utako due to it. She tries to get Utako to be more like her, but Utako refuses to listen. Aya can be quite overbearing and bossy, along with being a bit intimidating when she's angry. She has the best relationship with the Queen, due to her being the ideal princess in the Queen's eyes. Skills *She is a skilled seamstress, capable of sewing clothes of many styles. *She has a bit of talent in art, due to being a designer. *She speaks a bit of English. Route/Plotline Aya starts getting even more strict than usual. Takahiro notices, and Aya tries to refute this by saying she's acting no different than usual. Takahiro sees that the rest of the princesses (even Hinata) want nothing to do with her because she will just boss them around. In the middle of the route, Aya starts to notice this and wonders why everyone is acting like that around her. Takahiro tries to break it to her, but she refuses to listen. Near the end of the route, the girls confront Aya and tell her that she is getting way too out of hand. Takahiro is dragged into the argument. Good ending: If Takahiro sides with the girls, he tells Aya that no one wants to see her like this. She apologizes, saying she'll try to improve. Takahiro kindly explains that although he loves her, he wants to help her realize she doesn't need to constantly push herself on others. Aya breaks down, promising to be better. Bad ending: If Takahiro sides with Aya, the argument ends. Aya starts to become even worse, and eventually decides she's too good for Takahiro, breaking up with him. Relationships The Player (Takahiro) Aya falls in love with Takahiro if on her own route. On all other routes, Aya doesn't seem to care very much about any of the guards or servants and barely acknowledges his existence. Utako Utako and Aya have a strained relationship due to their different views on how they should act. Utako believes that royalty doesn't mean anything and she can live however she wants while Aya believes that royalty must hold themselves to very high standards and often chastises Utako for doing "unladylike" things, such as running in the castle. Though, in Aya's route, Utako is the sister who takes charge during the confrontation about Aya's behavior, and in the good ending, Aya compliments Utako and tells her to "never change", suggesting that the two do care about each other deep down. Shizuka Aya and Shizuka don't interact with each other much, though Shizuka is at Aya's confrontation with the rest of the sisters. Hinata Hinata is the sister that Aya is closest with, though this is mainly due to them sharing a workspace and having similar passions (art and fashion design, respectively). When Aya starts getting worse in her route, Hinata is the first person Takahiro goes to, suggesting that they know each other very well. While Aya hardly makes an appearance in Hinata's route, it's confirmed that she was aware of what was going on with Hinata. Mai Aya and Mai get along fairly well. Mai is seen at Aya's confrontation along with the rest of the sisters, and in Mai's route, Aya was willing to teach Mai how to sew. However, she got mad at Mai for not using a thimble and harshly tells her to "stick to dancing", claiming that Mai is better at that than any of them, as sort of a backhanded compliment. The Queen Aya is probably the closest to the Queen of all the princesses. Aya clearly idolizes her mother and aspires to be like her, which the Queen admires and appreciates. Ryouta/Daichi/Chibana/Naoko Aya and these characters interact rarely, if at all. They all seem to think she's the most high-maintenence of the princesses, though. Trivia * Aya (written as 彩) means "color" or "design", befitting her talent as a seamstress. * Her original name was Elizabeth, but she often went by Liz. * Aya is the only princess with blue eyes, and is the only princess apart from Utako who takes after her father in any way. * Aya is the middle child of her sisters. Category:Love interests Category:Princesses Category:Females